Buried Between the Pages
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: Manami huffed, turning to hide her blush from Karma's smirk. Library fluff; inconsistent one-shots. All rights of the cover image belong to the artist.
1. Staring

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Staring**

Hidden within a secluded corner of the library, the soft scratching of pen against paper could be heard accompanied by whispered sighs ghosting across the pages of well-worn books.

Occasionally, there would be gentle clink of metal as the bespectacled girl with black-hair would push her glasses up, and the inconsistent drumming of fingers on the table by the redheaded boy sitting opposite her, his face showing how he was completely bored out of his mind.

His own textbook laid splayed out in front of him, but he had not once glance at the book since opening it. His bright golden eyes seemed to be more fixated on the studious girl, absentmindedly deeming her more interesting to observe.

Staying back after to school to study in the library was a waste of time as he could have easily studied at home. But, then he would not have been able to have the rare opportunity to spend time with her away from the confines of the classroom. Even if it was still within the school compound school.

"K-Karma-kun?" Manami's stutter pulled him out of his thoughts. Blinking at her, an easy smile pulled at his lips at the sight of the light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Hm, what is it?" Karma leaned forward, resting his elbows the table. "Do you need help with something?"

She shook her head, her braids following suit behind her. "Is n-not that...um...Karma-kun...c-could you... p-please," she trailed off, her cheeks growing warmer, embarrassed by the words she wanted to say. Manami fidgeted in her chair, playing with hems of her skirt.

"Could I..." Karma prompted her, wondering what it was she wanted to say.

Manami started to worry her lower lip, and despite himself, Karma felt his mouth suddenly went dry. Looking at her adorable flushed face, her full pink lips and fluttering eyelashes that curtained a pair of mesmerizing amethyst eyes. For someone who has trouble with her own words, she unknowingly made an excellent seductress.

Oblivious to her classmate's inner thoughts, she continued to struggle with stringing together her words. "Um...it's..."

Inwardly, Manami chided herself for her inability to form coherent sentences when she feels embarrassed like this. Deep breaths. Carefully enunciate your words, you can do it. "Please s-stop staring at m-me, it's d-distracting," she blurted out in a loud whisper, before quickly covering herself with her textbook. "Um...sorry."

A hand lowered the book away from her face followed by a warm chuckle. "Remember what I told you? You don't have to apologize for anything, you'll never offend me."

Looking at him shyly beneath her eyelashes, she nodded her head.

"But say," Karma said nonchalantly, and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes unmistakable. "How did you know I was watching you? Were you staring at me too, _Manami-chan_?" Karma teased, leaning closer across the table. Deep inside him, well the perverse side of him, hoped that she would say yes.

Unknowingly, Manami crushed those hopes when she stared at him in bewilderment. "Karma-kun, y-you couldn't be more obvious," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You didn't even respond when I first called your name."

Karma shrugged his shoulders, not even ashamed that he was caught staring. "Well, it's difficult for me not to stare," he jokingly replied.

He was cut off by a sudden gasp by Manami, her eyes wide and another cute shade of pink creeping up her cheeks as a thought entered her mind. " _Oh_...um, Karma-kun..."

Steadily, the beats of his heart increased, growing louder and louder as his anticipation grew. ' _Maybe, she had finally noticed these feelings that I have_.'

Manami took a deep breath and composed herself. "K-Karma-kun...are you a closet p-pervert?"

' _Or not.'_

Letting his head fall on the table with a loud _thunk_ , Karma let out a big, long sigh.

"Karma-kun!" Manami rushed to his side, shaking his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," was his muffled reply. "I was just recently been accused of being a closet pervert by a pretty girl. I feel depressed."

"B-But...Karma-kun, you were staring..."

 _'Manami-chan...you are so oblivious it's frustrating and adorable at the same time.'_

With another despondent sigh, he partially lied, "I like to stare at a lot of things."

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	2. Personal Space

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Personal Space**

" _According to Newton's First Law of Motion, a body will remain stationary unless acted upon by a resultant force. This is-"_

A hand suddenly cupping her face interrupted her reading. When she turned to tell Karma to let her study, the words died in her throat as she realised just how close he was compared to a few moments before.

"Manami-chan," Karma said in a low, husky voice. His fingers brushed along her cheeks, curling around her ears. Although her social anxiety has been cured somewhat, it still took a lot of willpower for her to not faint there and then due to how close he was.

"K-Karma-kun..."

D-did it seem as if he was closer than before?

"Could I please," his warm breath ghosted over her lips, causing a to shiver. Her heart thudded painfully against her ribcage. When he gently tilted her face to face his, she suddenly felt short of breath, incredibly lightheaded.

' _Too close! Too close!_ ' Her mind screamed at her.

"K-Karma-kun..." she softly, her throat too constricted for her to speak any louder. Her head was spinning, her vision blackening. "Too...c-clo-"

 _'Oh no.'_

Unintentionally, she fisted his shirt as she tried to cling on to consciousness, drawing him closer.

She was hyperventilating heavily when their faces were only mere inches, and with the stress of the situation taking a toll on her mind who could blame her when she finally fainted.

Karma caught her head before it could hit the table. Held tilted to one side, he considered the unconscious girl, confusion colouring his amber irises. Who knew his teasing could cause her to faint?

Shrugging his shoulders, he sat down and took out his phone.

 _Snap_ went the sound of his camera shutter. Storing away his phone in his pocket, he amused himself with the look on her face later when she would realise that had changed his current wallpaper to a picture of her out cold.

Reaching to get the pencil next to her, Karma twirled it in his fingers, and casually asked, "Manami-chan, could I borrow your pencil? Thanks."

So with the pencil on the paper, Karma set about doing his work until she woke up.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	3. In Need of Tall Help

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **In Need of Tall Help**

Manami glared.

Of all the places the librarian could have placed the 'Art of Chemistry' by Hamaki Totsuke, it would have to be on the topmost shelf. It was obvious that it was placed there due to the fact that she knew that no one her age would ever be interested in reading the book (it was something that she will never ever understand from her fellow classmates; why would anyone find chemistry boring when it's really _really_ fun?)

Crossing her arms, she titled her head as she thought how to get reach the book. As she was in one of the deeper sections of the library there were no stools or chairs nearby for her to climb onto. And Manami doubted that trying to climb the bookshelf would prove to be fruitful. She was more likely to bring the whole shelf books on top of her if she did that.

Deep in thought she did not notice someone creeping up behind her.

"Eep!" She jumped when she felt a pair of hands take off her glasses. Instantly, the world became a blurry mess of hazy and faded colours. 'No,' she thought panicking. 'Not again. I need my glasses.' Turning her head around frantically, she desperately lurged in what she assumed to be the general direction of the thief, successfully managing to tackle down a warm body. "Ooof," wheezed the person as they crashed heavily on the hard floor.

"G-give me b-back my glasses," she demanded, breathing heavily. While one of her hands rested on the thief's chest to prevent him from getting up, another found his hands. Feeling both palms (callous and rough, she noted absentmindedly), she began to feel panic welling up inside her again when she did not feel the familiar contours of her glasses. "W-where is it?"

"Oh?" She could literally feel the vibrations of his amused chuckle beneath her fingers. "Where's what Manami-chan~?" the voice drawled with a familiar teasing lilt that she knew all too well. "You have to be a little more specific."

Manami sighed with relief. "K-Karma-kun," she said, patting her hands on what she assumed to be his red hair. "I-Is that you?" she asked, seeking to confirm that it was indeed him.

"The one and only, Manami-chan," was his cheeky reply. She felt him shift slightly underneath her. "Here," he said, sliding the her black framed glasses back on her face. She smiled happily when the world sharpened back into view; especially Karma, as he laid there comfortably on the ground with his hands folded behind his head as she sat on him.

Wait...what?! Cheeks flushing a deep crimson hue, Manami finally came to realize the inappropriate position they were both in.

"Ah, K-Karma-kun! Gomen!" she hastily apologized as she scrambled to get off the smirking redhead. Not bothering to get up (the ground was surprisingly very comfortable) Karma was content to watch Manami fumbled around trying to readjust her crinkled uniform and askew glasses, looking as if she came out after being engaged in...less than appropriate activities.

 _'Bad Karma,'_ he chided himself, hitting his head on the ground. ' _Don't_ _think about it.'_

"K-Karma-kun?" Manami's voice pulled him out his own thoughts. She was squatting down beside him (' _don'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlook'_ he repeated the mantra inside his head, stubbornly refusing to look anywhere else but her beautiful, mesmerizing - ' _shut up,'_ he screamed to himself- eyes) "A-ano...c-could K-Karma-kun help me?" she asked, her head tilted to one side. She looked slightly frazzled ( _'and very pretty'_ )

"For you, Manami-chan, I'll do whatever you need me to do," his mouth instantly replied, his brain a little slow in processing how he had phrased of his words. Karma refrained from slapping himself. Geez, he sounded like some pathetic lovesick fool (' _which you are'_ his mind supplied slyly; ' _shut up'_ ). Coughing to cover up his mistake, Karma sat up and smiled brightly. "What do you need help with?"

"W-well before you took my g-glasses, I was t-trying to get that book." She pointed a book on the topmost shelf. He squinted to see the title.

" 'Art of Chemistry' by Hamaki Totsuke, huh?" Karma read aloud, giving her a teasing smile. "Geez, Manami-chan, you really do love chemistry don't you? Here," he held out his hand, which Manami stared blankly at before he explained. "The least you could do after tackling me down is to help me up, Manami-chan~"

She blushed again. "Oh! G-Gomen," she said, grasping his hand and pulling him up. Karma tried not to look too deep into how small and delicate her hand was compared to his or how it would feel to be able to hold her hand all the time. In short, Karma was trying very hard not to act like a creep. Manami had already once suspected him of being a pervert. No need to dig a bigger hole for himself.

Once he was standing, he easily pluck the chemistry book from the shelf and handed it to her. Manami hugged to book to her chest. "W-wow, Karma-kun is so tall! Thank you, K-Karma-kun," she exclaimed, positively beaming.

His heart skipped a beat at her smile. "And Manami-chan is cute," he said affectionately, patting her fondly on her head. "Come on, let's go find someplace for us to read the book."

"' _Us_?'" Manami asked, scrambling to catch up to his long strides as they left the science section. Karma glanced at her, grinning.

"The book sounds really interesting. You wouldn't mind if I read it with you, right Manami-chan?"

Manami shook her head, her twin pigtails swinging behind her. "N-not at all!" she said enthusiastically, smiling. "I would love to read it with Karma-kun!"

Karma turned his head to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

 _'Geez, this girl is after my own heart.'_

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** Hello! Any ideas for the next chapter?

And thank you for reviewing. Your reviews totally made my day :)

 **-Last Deathly Guardian**


	4. Getting Comfortable

**Continuation of:** A Tall Help

 **Acknowledgement:** Thank you **FandomSupporter15** for the idea.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Getting Comfortable**

Truthfully, Karma was happy enough to remain in their current position in order to read the book.

Manami, however, did not share the same feelings.

"K-Karma-kun!" Manami stuttered out, her cheeks flushing that familiar shade of pink he had grew fond of seeing. "T-This is very inappropriate! W-What if someone sees us?" she hissed at the redhead, who only made himself more comfortable on her lap.

"But, _Manami-chan_ ~" Karma whined, pouting at her as he tilted his head to meet her narrowed violet eyes. "How else am I going to read with you? Besides, it's not as if someone would see us. Hardly anyone ventures into this section of the library," he said, playing idly with a lock of hair that had somehow escaped from her braid.

Manami lightly swatted his hand away. "S-Stop that K-Karma-kun," she said in an uncharacteristic stern voice. Karma raised an eyebrow, a challenging smirk on his lips.

"Make me," Karma taunted her, his sharp golden eyes focusing solely on the face above him, curious to how she would react to his words.

In the past few minutes, he had observed and learned more about how Okuda Manami thought and react than when they were in the classroom.

 _When she was embarrassed, her cheeks would be dusted a delicate pink and she would stutter even more in that adorable way of hers._

 _When she was happy, her eyes would sparkle brightly like twin gemstones and her smile filled with warmth that could rival the sun._

 _When she was irritated..._

"Karma-kun."

Snapping out of his thoughts, finally noticed that his hand was caged by her smaller ones. Eyes trailing the length of her arm, his breath nearly hitched when he saw her face that was tilted downwards to face him, their nearly touching noses.

Karma could see it reflected in her eyes, the intense, shimmering heat of her ire directed towards him and only him. She was mesmerizing; he felt breathless as he saw this side of Manami he knew people rarely saw.

"Karma-kun," she said again, the whisper of his name laced with a subtle, underlying threat had him instantly wrapped around her finger, listening intently to her, this angel he had somehow irritated. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will push you off _right now_ if you don't _get up_." And seeing her eyes, he could see that she would actually do it.

For a moment, Karma blinked at her before stretching his lips into a wide grin. "Who knew you had it in you, Manami-chan?" Karma murmured loud enough that she could hear. "I'm impressed." Pulling his hand out of her slack grip, he tugged the rebellious strand one last time before he lifted his head and promptly stood up.

Stretching his arms, Karma inwardly smirked as he watched her face transition from irritated to embarrassed, and finally settling on confusion.

"W-What-?" Manami stuttered, gaping at him with wide-eyes and a hand over her mouth. It amused him greatly that she was finally responding to his flirting.

At least he hoped so.

Reaching down, he plucked the 'Art of Chemistry' resting beside her and tucked it neatly underneath his arm. "Well, we could always read somewhere else." Offering a hand, he asked the still flustered bespectacled girl, "Coming?"

"B-But, w-what-"

Cocking his head to the side, he bent down to her current eyelevel. It was cute how she stuttered for him. "Manami-chan, is there something wrong?" Karma asked her, feigning ignorance. He placed the back of his hand on her face. "Your face is really warm, Manami-chan. Do you need to see the nurse?" he said as he stood up.

"N-No, wait!" Manami caught his sleeve, fidgeting in her seat. Her eyes were trained at her feet. "K-Karma-kun," she took a deep shuddering breath before she hugged him. "Gomen!"

Instinctively, Karma stiffened at the sudden contact. But slowly he relaxed as he listened to the babbling girl, patting her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"I-I didn't meant to s-say that to y-you, Karma-kun! G-Gomen, I w-was scared that s-someone like A-Asano-kun w-would have saw us, a-and embarrassed that y-you w-were on my l-lap, I...I...I lashed o-out at you! I'm s-such a b-bad friend, p-please f-forgive me!" Manami wailed (albeit silently, this was still a library) into his shirt, clearly distressed.

"Silly Manami-chan," Karma said affectionately as she sniffed, rubbing her eyes wipe away the involuntary tears. "I would never be mad at you."

Manami looked up at him, and Karma had to struggle to let her go from how small and sad she looked. "B-But, shouldn't y-you be?" she asked, eyes glistening with tears.

Karma shrugged. "Honestly, I was impressed. I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. Feel free to threaten me anytime, Manami-chan," he said that last part half-serious, half-jokingly.

"Now, come on," Karna said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "How about we finally read the book? We still got another hour to kill."

"Okay," Manami said, a smile showing through her brief sadness. Remembering the last few minutes, she frowned. "B-But no using m-my lap as a p-pillow, K-Karma-kun."

"No promises," Karma grinned as he steered them both to one of the vacant tables.

As they sat down and began to read, he can't help think as he glanced at her.

 _When she was irritated, her eyes would resemble the a fire, low and intense._

 _When she was sad, she would sniffle cutely with her wide, watery eyes._

Burying his face in his hand, Karma sighed quietly to himself.

His flirting thwarted by her sheer obliviousness. Again.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. :)


	5. Stuttering

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Stuttering**

"Karma-kun!" Manami whispered-shouted as she waved him to her table. Beaming at him, she tugging the book out of his hands, and flipping through it excitedly. "Thank you so much for borrowing this book to me! I'll return it to you on Monday, is that alright?" she said in a cheerful voice, not ever once stuttering.

"Karma-kun?" Manami asked, leaning across the table as her violet eyes looked at him with worry.

Karma just stared at her, too dumbfounded to reply.

"Are you sick? Do you need to see the school nurse-" she said, getting up but Karma grasped her wrist. Manami looked at him confusedly, completely thrown off by his weird (well, weirder than usual) behaviour. "What is it?"

Without thinking, Karma blurted out, "Why aren't you stuttering?" before his brain finally caught up with his unfiltered mouth, and he closed his mouth with a decisive click. But the damage was done. Damn, he wished the ground would swallow him up right now or something. Why did he had to go and say that? Karma groaned into his hands, too embarrassed to face her.

Manami probably thought he had gone crazy, blurting about something trivial like a change in her speech pattern. But he couldn't help it. Stuttering was one of the traits he heavily associated with Manami. It was what made her adorable (as well as among other things). To change it was...was as terrible as her suddenly chopping her hair off.

Karma closed his eyes in pain, banishing that mental image. _Right_ , he decided, _I need to fix this somehow. I know that no stuttering is a huge step in Manami's confidence, I'm proud of her. But-_

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw Manami looking at him with concern etched on her face.

"Karma-kun, did I do something wrong?"

Damn it, she thought he was upset with her. Karma run a hand through his head agitatedly, before letting out a loud sigh. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Manami-chan. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I'm just...adjusting," he said, letting out a small laugh. "After hearing you stutter for so long, it's going to take a while to get use to you not doing it again," he said honestly, grinning up her, hoping that his sincerity would reach her.

Manami removing her hand, she relaxed in her seat. "I just, got tired of never being able to say what I mean. And during the winter break, I just...stopped. Stuttering, I mean," she said, smiling that small, brilliant smile of hers.

Karma braced the back of his head with his hands. "Well, I just have to tease you harder than, Manami-chan," he teased. Karma suddenly froze, his head whirling as he replayed his words. That was it.

Manami watched warily as a devious smirk grew on his face.

"Hey Manami-chan, how about we have a little bet?" Karma proposed, that impish smirk of his never dimming for a second.

She knew that she shouldn't agree (look at that face, he has the markings of a devil incarnate) but when she thought about it, would it really be that bad? Karma would never hurt her, and this could just be one of his harmless pranks. Besides, Manami was naturally curious. She couldn't refuse if she wanted to.

"Alright, I'll play with you Karma-kun," she consented. "What's the bet?"

If it were possible, his smirk widened even more. "Think of this as practise to see how long you can stop yourself from stuttering for three days," Karma said, eyes glinting mischievously. "And the loser has to do whatever the winner says."

Manami narrowed her eyes at him. It was obvious he had something planned, as it seemed that this bet was tilted more in his favour than hers. "Winner gets to ask _one_ favour from the loser," she amended. "And you have to do it without outside help, and only in this library." There, at least now there's limitations.

Karma shrugged, happy enough with the arrangements. "Fine by me," he said cheerfully, dragging one of her textbooks towards him. "So we both agree that the bet starts tomorrow?" Manami nodded her head. "Okay, so now that's settled, let's study, Manami-chan."

 _Just what are you up to, Karma-kun?_ Manami took one last glance at the redhead opposite her before diving into her work.

Karma smirked as he read the maths question, twirling his pencil.

 _Let the games begin._

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** This will be a four parts chapter. Again, reviews and ideas are much appreciated!


	6. Little Kind Gestures

**Continuation of:** Personal Space

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Little Kind Gestures**

"It's getting late," Karma said, checking the wall clock. Turning to her, he was careful when he shook her to rouse her up. "Manami-chan, it's time to wake up~" he said softly, in a sing-song voice. Karma couldn't help but smile a little when she mumbled incoherently in response, her eyes remaining stubbornly shut.

"Manami-chan~" he said again, shaking her slightly harder. Slightly.

As if it involved a great deal of pain, she slowly woke up. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, trying to blink the blurriness away. After a minute though, she came to the conclusion that she was unable to see anything. Panicked, she touched her face, noting the absence of her glass framed seeing device. "W-Where's m-my glasses?"

Karma snapped his fingers. Oh, right. "Here you go," he said, taking her glasses out of his pocket and handing it to her.

He had slipped her glasses off of her while she was asleep (insert alternative word: unconscious), thinking that it would have been uncomfortable to sleep with it on. Karma knew that it was for him.

"T-Thanks," was her mumbled reply, her mind still groggy with sleep. Blinking slowly as her eyesight was restored, she saw Karma already helping her pack up their things. "H-How long was I a-asleep?"

"Awhile." Karma shrugged as he grabbed their respective backpacks and slung them each over his shoulder.

"K-Karma-kun, I c-can carry-" Manami protested, reaching out to grab her things, but Karma grinned and stepped back, causing her to stumble. It seemed as if her reaction time had not yet recovered.

"It's fine," Karma said dismissively, waving a hand. "Let's head back home alright, Manami-chan?"

Manami huffed, but smiled anyway. She could never seem to win against Karma about these kind of things.

Karma never offered, he just did. Carrying her books, walking her home, helping her study, and among other things, despite her many protests to which he would put to rest easily.

"It's fine. I want to help you," he would say whenever she brought it up.

So no matter what people would say about him - troubled delinquent, violent, dangerous - to her, Karma was none of those.

To her

"K-Karma-kun is kind," Manami declared in a proud, affectionate voice, beaming up at him. "F-For helping m-me all the t-time. T-Thank you."

For some odd reason, Karma looked at her and then quickly turned away. "Don't mention it, Manami-chan," was his nonchalant reply, followed by a chuckle. "I just like helping you, that's all." Running a hand through his red hair, he extended his hand towards her, still avoiding eye contact. "Come on. Let's go home."

Not knowing why he was acting so shy all of a sudden but deciding that she did not want to pry, she took his hand. "Alright, K-Karma-kun!"

Together, they walked out of the library as the day met its end.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** For those of you who do not understand the phrase 'inconsistent one-shots,' let me clarify that this NOT the final chapter. I assure you that until I run out of ideas, the fluff will never end. Hear, hear! :)

Thank you for the reviews. And please, any ideas are much appreciated. There is only so much fluff that can written within the constraints of a library after all.

 **P/S:** Shameless promoting; anyone who is also a fan of Naruto please read my other works and review. While this story is popular, it does not really test the limits of my writing skills and neither does it significantly contribute to my confidence in my written works. So, head over and read them please? With extra helpings of Karmanami on top?


	7. Juice Box

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Juice Box**

'NO FOOD OR DRINKS ALLOWED.'

Sometimes, Karma reflected as he idly peeled of the plastic wrapper of the straw and stuck it neatly into the juice box, rules are meant to be broken. For justifiable reasons.

Like right now, he was thirsty.

Karma sipped his grape-flavoured juice, shoulders slumping slightly as the cool liquid soothed his parched throat.

Completely justifiable.

"Karma-kun."

Said aforementioned smoothly ignored the flat stare that Manami was gave him, continuing to enjoy the taste of his fruity drink.

" _Karma-kun_ ," she repeated, this time there was a warning note in her tone. Observing her from beneath his eyelashes, Karma inwardly smirked.

It was always amusing how easily he could rile her up like this.

Her face scrunched up cutely to form an annoyed expression, eyebrows furrowed and violet eyes narrowed into a glare.

How cute.

This was not the first time he had been on the receiving end of her ire for bringing drinks into the library nor (he'd _make sure of it_ ) would it be the last.

 _Supposedly_ , it was expected that this scene would play out as predictably as all of the previous times; Manami lecturing him in her soft, reprimanding tone and Karma politely tuning her out until she realise that it was futile to reason with and gave up.

However, Karma was feeling especially mischievous today. More than usual.

Shifting in his seat, he felt the flat surface of another juice box in his pocket pressing against his thigh. It felt cold.

One way or another, today was the day Karma would lure Manami to break the rules with him.

That, and make her want him as much as he wanted her.

So, with careful, deliberate slowness, Karma set the juice box down on the table, half-lidded eyes maintaining steady eye contact with her as his tongue flickered out, licking his grape juice stained lips.

Karma did not miss the way he eyes followed the movement, or the telling blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

Amber eyes gleamed appreciatively at her reaction, enjoying the way she shifted uncertainly in discomfort.

 _Finally, I have your attention..._

* * *

Manami did not know what came over her as she watched Karma; for some reason she could not explain, she found herself fixated on his lips, feeling her cheeks heat up with the familiar sensation that came from blushing.

It had never crossed her mind before, but for a second there she thought Karma looked almost...almost...

Manami ducked her head behind her hands, her heart thudding against her chest.

 _Sensual_.

"Is there something wrong," came Karma's soft, smooth voice, cutting through her thoughts like a jagged knife. " _Manami_ - _chan_?" She involuntarily shuddered from how he pronounced her name; impish and inviting; it practically made her heart skip a beat.

Impish? _Inviting_?

 _What was_ wrong _with her?_

Tentatively, she peeked through her fingers to find Karma observing her with something akin to amusement, if the way his golden eyes glowed was any indication.

 _Karma-kun is very attractive._

Violet eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth, mortified

 _Where did_ that _came from!?_

"Manami-chan~" Karma drawled out, leaning closer to the skittish black haired girl. "You're blushing."

"O-Oh," she said, momentarily tongue-tied with Karma so close to her. This never happened to her before. Why was she suddenly so nervous around him?

With Karma she had always felt comfortable but now, for some reason it was like a switch was flipped and she was suddenly hyper conscious about him. It made stringing together a complete sentence difficult. "I-I'm f-fine, K-Karma-kun. B-But c-could you m-move back a b-bit?"

Karma raised an eyebrow.

Manami was waggling her malfunctioning brain for an excuse. "I-I-It's hot and...and y-your...um..." Think of something, anything, "...b-blocking...t-the a-a-air c-conditioning," she finished lamely, resisting, with difficulty, the urge to whack herself on the table surface.

His second eyebrow joined the other.

"...K-Karma-kun...p-please?" she quietly pleaded.

Finally, Karma (who, unbeknownst to her, was _incredibly_ weak against her the puppy eyes she was unconsciously making) conceded.

As Karma seated himself properly back in his own seat across the table, clearing the air that was momentarily charged with... _something_ between them, and Manami felt she could breathe a little bit easier.

Though, now that she had cleared her head, the air felt reasonably more awkward. It was uncomfortable but she did not feel like trying to diffuse it just yet. She wanted the silence to last as long as it could, right until she could mentally process what just happened.

However, when her eyes accidentally locked with mischievous gold, she knew that this temporary reprieve was short-lived.

"Say, what were you thinking about that made you look so embarrassed, _hm_?" he asked, the subtle lilt in his voice drawing her eyes to his lips which was curled into a smirk.

Startled, she looked up at him; only to huff at the knowing look in his eyes, turning away to hide her blush. "I-It's n-n-none of y-your business."

" _Oh_? But now you _have_ to tell me, _Manami-chan_." If anyone ever asked her to recount today's conversation (which is very unlikely; less than 1% probability), she would swear that Karma actually... _purred_ the sentence out. Like it wasn't disconcerting enough, the sly grin that pulled at his lips made her feel uneasy; his posture easily screamed 'I-know-what-your-trying-to-hide.' "I'm licking curious about it."

 _Licking...what?_ She stared at him with wide eyes. "W-What did...did y-you-" Manami squeaked, unable to keep the note of panic in her voice. "I-I...dont...K-Karma-kun...!"

Karma, for all pretenses, looked the very epitome of innocence. "I'm just _curious_. Is that such a crime?"

"B-But y-you...s-said..."

"Hm, what did I say?" Karma tilted his head at her. "Could you perhaps repeat it for me?"

No.

No no no.

Never.

Manami shook her head, desperately wanting to shut down any attempts to continue the conversation. If Karma wanted to pretend that he hadn't said what he did, then she was _not_ going to be the one to repeat it. "I-It's alright, K-Karma-kun! M-Maybe I m-m-misheard? I-I'm sure t-that's it. Haha," she laughed nervously.

"If you say so," was his simple reply albeit his laughing eyes did nothing to hide his mirth.

* * *

 _Make her bend the rules. Make her want me._

"Manami-chan~" Karma teased, waving the strawberry flavoured juice box. "No need to be shy. I know you want it~"

Manami huffed, turning away from him. _No matter what, I must resist_ , she chided herself. _Remember. Rule breaking is bad. Rule breaking is bad-_

"Oh? Are you ignoring me?" Tantalizingly, he waved the juice box (how much she wanted- _no_ Manami, _bad thoughts!_ ) again in front of her. "That's not very nice, _Manami_ - _chan_. I only want to help you," Karma said, smiling with his tongue out.

Must. Not. Give. In.

"Manami-chan~"

 _But...but I_ am _thirsty._

"Go on," Karma coaxed, seeing her resolve break bit by bit. "Give in and take it from me. It's for the greater good."

 _Greater...good..._ thirsty _..._

 _No no no! Don't listen to him_ , the rational part of her cried out as she reached out to take it, unable to resist anymore. ' _No_ ~"

"Now, that wasn't very hard was it?" the redhead said smugly, his face glowing at the fact that he had finally managed to get her to succumb.

"I h-hate you, K-Karma-kun," was her mumbled reply, although the words lacked heat. Karma laughed, patting her head fondly.

"I love you too, Manami-chan," Karma grinned, and without giving her anytime to react, he swiped the drink from her and took a sip for himself. Using the same straw.

Manami just watched in muted shock.

* * *

 _An...indirect kiss?!_

Manami felt that her brain was just mere moments from short circuiting right then and there.

"Hm, is something wrong, Manami-chan?" Karma inquired nonchalantly, placing back the juice box into her frozen hands, the juice box with the straw that both Karma and her shared-

"K-Karma-kun...w-what-?" she stuttered, her breathing quickening to a point it could almost be considered hyperventilation.

"Manami-chan..." Please don't tell me she's going to-

"Kar...ma-" was her last words before bonelessly slumping forward.

"Manami-!" Karma caught her before she could collide against the table, "-chan," he finished, sighing deeply at her unconscious face.

After carefully setting her head on the table, and ensuring that she was comfortable enough sleeping on a chair, Karma took a seat beside her, defeatedly running a hand through his hair.

It wasn't until an hour or so before she would wake up, so Karma thought to use the time wisely and proceeded to sulk in silence.

Moodily sipping his juice, he stares blankly at ceiling. "Is the world...really against us?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Nope, that's just me. Lol.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed it. This was a killer to write.

Proceed to the omake if it pleases you~

* * *

Omake:

"H-How many of those d-do you have?" she asked, amazed by the row of different coloured juice boxes arranged into a rainbow. "A-Are you really going to d-drink all of t-them?"

Manami knew Karma loved the drinks with passion but this was bordering on an addiction. Honestly, she was a bit worried.

Karma looked at her strangely.

"Of course." Pausing in the act of pushing the straw into the box, he asked, "Do you want one?" holding out the drink in invitation.

She knew that she shouldn't be drinking in the library, and neither should he. But she also knew it was futile to try to argue with him. Manami sighed.

Might as well help him finish it all.

"Could I p-please have the green one?"

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**


	8. Braving the Air Conditioning

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Braving the Air Conditioning**

Manami shivered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to generate heat as her teeth chattered.

It was cold. Really _really_ cold.

Somehow in the last five minutes she had left the library to retrieve her books, the air conditioning had turned the haven books into an arctic wasteland of that could rival the wintry north pole. It was no small wonder the regular library inhabitants had made themselves scarce when she returned; even the usual seat dominated by the strict and hawk-like gaze of the librarian was noticeably vacant.

Cupping her hands, she breathed into them; the friction of her hands coupled with the warmth of her breath managed to give her a temporary respite from the cold before it returned in full vengeance. Sighing, Manami shakily closed the geography books she was supposed to read for this week's assignment, reluctantly coming to the conclusion that attempting to read it any longer would be a waste of time since cold prevented her from focusing.

 _'I-I think I should j-just head h-home early for t-today,'_ she thought, her cold, numb fingers fumbling to gather up her books and writing utensils. _'I-I c-c-can f-focus better t-there.'_

"Hm, leaving so soon, Manami-chan?"

Manami whirled around, clutching her heart. "K-K-Karma-kun!" she said, startled. Karma, who was leaning against a bookshelf, smirked at her jumpy reaction. Her lips tugged downwards into a half-frown, clearly not amused. "P-P-Please d-don't scare m-me like that! I-It's n-n-not f-funny." Another cold blast of wind swept the room; hands rubbed her exposed arms, cursing silently for a moment for the short sleeved uniform. Eyeing the black blazer that Karma wore, she could not help but regret not having the foresight to bring her own standardized grey one as well.

Between shivering uncontrollably and wadding through her cold despair, the sudden envelope of warmth around her startled her for the second time that day. Though the feeling of warm hands resting on her shoulders calmed her; Karma's blazer and presence serving well as a source of heat in this wintry enclosure. "K-Karma-kun. W-Wouldn't y-you be cold too?"

Karma hummed as gentle hands caressed the length of her arm, making their way to intertwine themselves with her own frigid hands. Manami, somewhat used to the physical affections Karma displays now and then, only held his hand within her own. She was thankful that Karma stood behind her, the few loose strands from her braid shielding her lightly pink dusted cheeks from his view. "But it seems to me that you need it more than me," he murmured, bringing up one of their linked hands. "You're hands are so cold."

 _'And Karma-kun's are so warm.'_

"T-That's why I-I thought I s-should g-go home early t-today," she stuttered looking away; for some reason the sight of their joint hands made her pulse race. "I-It's too cold to do a-any work t-today." Reluctantly, she slipped away from him, hands already taking off the blazer. "A-And Karma-kun s-shouldn't be in h-here w-without h-his blazer!"

He patted her head. "You worry too much. I won't get a cold from helping you, so just wear it," he said, helping her put her arms back into the warm sleeves. As much as Manami wanted to protest, she could not hide the way her shoulder sagged at the return of the warmth. "Besides," Karma continued, leaning in to adjust the collar, heavy-lidded gold eyes looking down at her. "I like seeing you wear it. It looks good on you."

As expected, Manami blushed, her face bright crimson. Though hearing Karma laughing softly against her, Manami knew it was him teasing her again. Yet the fluttering sensation from what he had said remained, warming her completely from her head to the tips of her toes.

 _'I wish that he doesn't say embarrassing things like that. Not with all these confusing feelings inside of me.'_

"K-Karma-kun s-shouldn't say t-things like that!" Manami said, gently shoving him back. Karma continued to laugh, the mischief in his eyes making him look handsomer than he already is. Manami turned her head away, huffing. "I-I'm going h-home. S-see you tomorrow, K-Karma-kun."

Before she could take another step, a hand tugged her back. "Wha...K-Karma-kun!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you. As if I'll let you walk home by yourself," Karma said, holding her hand captive as he led her to their table. He messily his books collected his books in one arm.

Manami tried to free her hand, but Karma seemed resolute in keeping it in place. She temporarily relinquished the rights to her right hand as they went to get their school bags from the cubbyholes outside. "K-Karma-kun is p-persistent," she commented, idly swinging their joint hands as they left through the school gates. "W-When is K-Karma-kun going t-to give me b-back my h-hand?"

Manami honestly meant it as a joke, but...

Tightening his grip on her hand, Karma stopped walking to give her a stunning smile; one filled with promise. "You meant this hand?" Karma showed her their linked hands. With his thumb caressing the back of her hand, he leaned in to whisper against her ear. Blood roared in her ears as her heart pounded wildly against her rib-cage that she almost missed his next words.

"If I could help it."

 _Ba-dup. Ba-dup._

" _ **Never**_."

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** Hello! Thank you all for the reviews; its really motivating to know that many people enjoy reading about Karma and Manami just as much as I enjoy writing about them. :)

P/S: Just a heads up about 'Never Bargain With A Giant Owl', I am sorry to disappoint but life has thrown a wrench to those plans, so anything that involves me churning out complicated plots with +5000 words are going to be postpone for now. :( I knew how much some of you were looking forward to it, so I apologize. I blame life and reality (that cruel mistress) for this.

P/S/S: So, I was thinking of making a special one-shot for every tenth chapter; since all this Karmanami goodness happens in the library, this special chapter allows the readers to choose (via a poll displayed on my profile page) on what type of scenario/setting you want to see them in. Wow, isn't that exciting?!

Proceed to the omake if it pleases you~

* * *

Omake I

While it was not uncommon to see Akabane Karma and Okuda Manami together during classes (conversing, sharing lunch, mixing poisons, plotting pranks courtesy of Karma), the interaction between them that morning had the whole Class 3-E staring at them in fascination.

" _Aachoo!_ "

Manami clucked her tongue, handing him a tissue. Karma took it gratefully. "K-Karma-kun s-shouldn't be so s-stubborn next time. B-Because of t-that, n-now y-your sick." A hand planted on her hip, Manami looked every inch like a worried mother taking care of her child; a far cry from her shy, timid self that her classmates were used to seeing.

But what was more surprising was that Karma looked slightly sheepish at her admonishment; runny red nose and large watery eyes and all. Rubbing his head, "I told you it was nothing, Manami-chan. I just got a little cold, it'll pass. So you don't have to worry so much." Everyone winced at the horribly hoarse, scratchy voice.

Manami narrowed her eyes. " _I don't have to worry?_ "

While the conversation continued until Koro-sensei (who was blushing pink, writing rapidly into his heart shaped notebook, which everyone had accused to containing all of his seriously 'creepy and weird match-making' plots) gathered enough sense to begin class. Though, for the rest of the day, they did not miss the extra glances the pair cast each other, how quickly Manami was beside Karma the moment that he needed help, or how Karma astonishingly accepted someone's help.

That day became a day of firsts for Karmanami (or Akakuda as Nakamura Rio was fond of saying), as well as the birth of a class betting pool.

::

Omake II

 _"Did you see-"_

 _"That glasses girl from Class 3-E, was she wearing-?"_

 _"That's...Akabane Karma's blazer!?"_

Unconsciously, she tugged nervously at the sleeves of the aforementioned blazer, fighting the urge to shy away from the stares and loud comments. Having them openly stare at her made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy; she never did like being at the center of attention.

Just as she was contemplating on taking it off, Karma emerged from the double doors of the library, his book he went back to retrieve loosely held in his hand. Glancing down at her, Karma noted the way she shifted her feet and wrung her hands. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he made her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"T-Their s-staring..."

Karma finally noticed the wrangle of people outside openly staring at them.

 _"Hey, look it's Akabane-"_

 _"So she really is wearing it-"_

 _"Must have corrupted her, alright-"_

With a harsh glare and a threatening gesture, Karma had all those main building students scurrying away with their tails tucked between their legs. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, Karma felt her relax. "It's alright. Don't listen to them," Karma whispered soothingly. "'Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words can never hurt us.' Remember?"

"I-I remember."

Karma smiled. "Good. Also, just so you know, I don't just let anyone wear my blazer, Manami-chan~" he said teasingly, pretending to be busy picking at imaginary lint from the black cloth. "I hope you're ready for the consequences."

"...c-consequences? W-What d-do you mean?"

"Well, wearing it means you've officially joined the rebellion against the school system, so walk with pride, Manami-chan!"

"Eh?!"

::

Omake III

"Fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three-" Nakamura Rio muttered to herself, a tongue flickering to wet her thumb as she counted the thick wad of cash in her hands. "Fifty-nine, sixty...hm, I'm short of another twenty. Who hasn't cash up?" Cold blue eyes scanned the betting list, adding a satisfying red tick after each name until she found the stingy culprit.

" _Maehara_ ," she hissed, circling his name with her red marker, an ominous shadow looming over her. "I should have known." Abruptly she stood up from her seat. "Maehara, get your sorry excuse of a behind right here this instant!" Sandy blonde hair made his way towards her table, and Rio harshly pulled him outside for more privacy. "What gives!? You know better than not to pay up!"

Maehara, for some reason, had an annoying smirk on his face. "Who said you won, Nakamura? The ship hasn't sailed yet; its still in the early waters. Just about anything could happen before they become official."

Rio narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're seriously threatening this ship?" she demanded, arms akimbo.

Maehara shrugged. "Well if you put it like that, it makes me look like the bad guy," he said lightly, an easy smile on his face. Rio did not let it fool her for a second. "I'd like to think of it as trying to save the world from imminent destruction."

"Hm, a little too late for that, since we're already assasinating an octopus," a familiar lazy (dangerous) drawl came from behind them. Maehara whipped around so fast that it would not have been surprising it he had snapped his neck. Rio only gave a startled jump, before her lips curved into a catlike grin. _Confrontation scene. Interesting._

"K-Karma-!" Maehara stuttered, taking a step backwards, hands stretched in front of him as if to protect himself from the bright malicious glint in the redhead's eyes. "It's...It's not what it looks like!"

Karma tilted his head in to consider; somehow the innocent move was enough to send chills down their spines. "Hm, is that so...Nakamura?"

"Lies," she hissed out gleefully, her devil horns coming into view. "It's exactly what it looks like."

Maehara threw her a nasty look. _Traitor,_ it said. Rio shook his betrayed expression easily enough, her thirst for revenge and suffering greater than any measly link between comrades.

"Oh? It seems you need to be reminded of who you're messing with, _Hiroto-kun,_ " Maehara flinched at the casual use of his given name. Karma gave the blonde girl a side-along glance. "Would you like to discipline him, Nakamura?"

And as she watched the cruel impish smirk stretch across the wrathful redhead's face, her burning need to dealt out mischief and punishment intensified. " _Hiroto-kun,"_ she cooed, pale fingers curling around their victim's shoulders; Maehara flinched, but was petrified by their bloodlust to do anything else but tremble. "We're going to have so much _fun."_

 **#FootNote** : No Maehara Hiroto was harmed in the making of this omake. Thank you.


	9. Introduction to Nakasano

Or also known as; **Asamura, Nakakushuu, Asanaka, GakuRio, No. 32**.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

 **A/N** : [rubs hands together in glee] I've wanted to do this for a very _very_ long time.

* * *

 **Introduction to Nakasano**

Maybe stunned wasn't the right word for it.

"Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is," Karma said flatly, eyes boring into the entangled duo currently lying on the floor in front of him.

Manami stood just right beside him, her mouth opened but no words came out. She was just as stunned by the pair as he was.

Nakamura's signature blonde hair was fanned out across the frigid tiles, her hands were to be found digging into the Asano's shoulders and arm respectively, seeming to be locking in an awkward embrace. Asano fared no better, his usually crisply ironed uniform was rumpled and crinkled, his tie loosened from its tight noose. Strawberry blonde hair messily spilled into his eyes; sharp poisonous violets that had been solely focused on the girl pinned underneath him before Karma had bust into the scene.

"K-Karma!" Nakamura exclaimed, using her hand to push Asano, who had gone still at the sudden presence of his rival. Quickly smoothing out her skirt and hair, she distanced herself as far as she could from the Student Council President, turning her attention to the glowering redhead. "Thank goodness you came. Not that I couldn't handle that myself, I had everything under control anyways, but-"

"Everything under control, huh?" Karma repeated softly. Nakamura instantly ceased her ramblings, her instincts screaming for her to make a run for it. Quiet Karma was dangerous. "It didn't seemed like that to me, _Rio_."

More like _very_ livid.

She flinched. First name basis. _He's really angry this time._ Nakamura laughed nervously, finger combing through her hair. "Yeah, well, uhm...a-about that," _Escape, escape, escape._ Then the blonde spotted Manami, and quickly latched onto her. "How about we leave it to you boys to work it out, huh? You know, let the two of you bash some skulls and all that spaz?"

"I am not a barbarian, Nakamura." Asano chose that time to speak up, dusting his pants to rid of nonexistent dust. Nose upturned, and lips curling into a sneer Asano stared down the still enraged redhead with a haughty expression. "However, I could not say the same for Akabane."

Karma turned, eyes narrowed into slits. "You," he spat, disgust written plainly on his face. "Don't you speak to her as if you're both familiar with each other."

"But we are... _familiar_ with each other, aren't we, Nakamura?" Oh, how much she wanted to wipe that overly smug smirk of his off his stupid pretty boy face. Preferably with her fist. And foot. "Or should I say, _Rio_?"

Karma snarled; however, before he could do anything, a trembling hand stopped him.

"K-Karma-kun!" Manami said, trying to talk sense into the redhead. "P-please don't l-listen to A-Asano-san! Violence i-isn't the answer."

"Listen to your keeper, Akabane," Asano taunted, his canines flashing as he smirked. "'Violence isn't the answer.' How interesting to see you put down by a girl less than two times your own height. I see that Class 3-E have indeed made you, _soft._ "

Glancing at Manami, who had momentarily forgotten in his anger, he let his fury abate a little. "Rio, bring her out of the library for awhile. She's been studying too hard. Some fresh air would do some good to the both of you," he said, ignoring the flinch from said girl. "I'll join you both in a moment after I have a talk with No. 2, over here."

"C-Civilly?" Manami asked, just as Nakamura started pulling her away.

Karma gave her a sharp nod.

Manami gave him a small smile. "T-That's all I-I ask f-for."

* * *

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ Males and their _ridiculous and archaic_ possessiveness.

Cursing inside her head, she (gently) pulled Manami out the way, leaving the two hot headed males to their showdown in the politics section of the library. How fitting.

While Karma's brand of possessiveness leaned more heavily towards protecting her and coming to her aid if she got hurt, Asano's was oppressive and domineering; it repulsed her how he thought that any girl would find him attractive with that kind of mindset he possessed.

Rio gritted her teeth as they went through the library double doors, letting it swing close behind them.

Just because he thinks that he finds her ' _fascinating'_ \- as if she was some new species to be locked up and examined - he thinks he can pull her this way and that, demand things from her, had the audacity to _order_ _her_ _around_.

 _To hell with that jerk,_ she thought viciously, her shoes digging into the ground harshly. The small cries of 'please, slowdown!' were ignored. _Nakamura Rio listens to no one._

"N-Nakamura-san!"

 _Huh?_ Rio stopped, seeing the panting bespectacled girl beside her. Guilt assaulted her. "Okuda-chan, gomen," she instantly apologized, helping the girl to a nearby bench. Manami looked pretty much winded; cheeks flushed and brows lined with sweat. "Do you need a minute? Again, gomen."

"I-It's alright," she said in a strained voice, completely winded from the fast walk. She took some deep breaths. "B-But I s-should b-be asking, Nakamura-san that. A-Are you o-ok?"

Pause.

 _Asano. Right._

Another pause.

 _That egoistical bastard._

"I'm fine," Nakamura said, waving away her question as if it were nothing. Flashing her a smile, she said, "I'm tough as nails, remember? It'll take more than that _Ass_ -sano to bring down Nakamura Rio!"

"B-But...N-Nakamura-san," Manami uttered quietly. Wide purple eyes looked at her. "Did A-Asano-san h-hurt you? T-T-Touch you?" she stuttered out, wringing her hands. "Y-You don't h-have to d-deal with it y-yourself. K-Karma-kun was r-really worried."

Nakamura wrinkled her nose. "Karma is always worried," she said, but not without fondness in her tone. She sighed. "But really, honestly I think I'm pathetic, Okuda-chan. I mean, having Karma-nii to save the day? If he had waited for a bit, I could have owned that bastard." She showed Okuda her fingers, bringing them almost close together. "I was this close to stopping it, Okuda-chan. I could have saved humanity."

Manami blinked, confused. "S-Stopping what, N-Nakamura-san?"

"Well, you know," she said, leaning in to whisper in the shorter girl's ear. Manami leaned in, curious. "From having to suffer from miniature versions of him in the future."

Oh.

Pause. Wait.

Manami eyes widened. _Oh._

"N-Nakamura-san!"

The blonde girl just cackled.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Follow.**

 **A/N:** This was based on the idea that a _lot_ of things happen in the library. And that I wanted to see that Karma's protectiveness of Nakamura (who he views as his twin sister, but from different parents, lol) and his personal views on the horror that is ' _Nakasano'_. XD

Aside from that, I'm happy about the poll results. :) So far 10 people voted, but that's okay. I was amused by the wide variety of choices that you've all chosen. You know that you can choose up to three choices right? Its at the little button at the bottom...Well if you didn't know, now you do. As for now, Hospital AU and Haunted House (setting), is leading with two votes each. Though, I hope the scales are tipped by the time I've reached the nineteenth chapter.

Well that's it. Thank you for the reviews.

P/S: Since I introduced Nakasano (I'm going to use that term from now on, XD) into this universe of mine, we will see them again every once in awhile. Don't worry, Karmanami is still the main pairing, and the focus will still be solely focused on them. But, I like to introduce new pieces into the game, so indulge me.

P/S/S: Rio would have done it. Seriously.

P/S/S/S: Personally, I want to cheer on one of the readers who voted for 'Lonely Bridge' option.

I hope you knew what you were signing up for.

P/S/S/S/S: Edit Date: 07/09/16: Since **12Bfree** had pointed out that 'Nakano' seems like a pairing name for Kayano Kaede and Nakamura Rio, I changed it to 'Nakasano' instead so that it would it be more obvious that it is a pairing name for Nakamura Rio and Asano Gakushu.

Proceed to the omake if it pleases you~

* * *

Omake I

The day Nakamura Rio caught the unwanted attention of the Student Council President of Kunugigaoka Junior High, Asano Gakushu was the same day she ('accidentally') judo flipped him in front of his Five Virtuoso. Completely by accident.

Rio was actually in the middle of setting up a prank in the main building (" _It's time for the main building to get a little present from yours truly. No one is safe from the Twins of Mischief!")_ right after the last paper of the semester exam. But was caught by Asano somewhere along the way towards the infirmary (don't ask; it was somehow part of her alibi).

What actually transpired between Miss No. 3 and Mr No. 2 remains a mystery as they both - or rather, Rio - refuse to acknowledge each other after the embarrassing incident. Asano just finds it interesting that a girl like her (basically he's stereotyping her cause' of her hair; seriously) could actually catch him off guard. Then he does research about her and finds out about her past, yada yada yada. Hence, we get to this point of the story where Asano is kinda sort of infatuated (?) with her and Rio is just trying to get away from him (but at the same time, her devious side is trying to think up ways to use this to her advantage; sneaky Rio).

#Additional Note; by the way, 'Twins of Mischief' refers to Karma and Rio. I use the term 'twins' since I had always viewed the two of them having a sibling type of relationship, totally platonic. And in a way, they are almost similar in thinking, but just displayed differently.

.

Omake II

Interviewer: "So, after this sudden revelation, we turn to ask Akabane Karma-kun about his views on this new and exciting pairing, 'Nakasano'. Karma-kun, what are your thoughts? Aren't the two of them positively brimming with romantic potential?" [mike pointed to to Karma]

Karma: [flat tone] "Where's the author?"

Interviewer: "I beg you pardon? [clears throat] Ah, perhaps you did not hear me properly. Karma-kun, we were just asking you about your views-"

Karma: [cuts interviewer off] "I already heard you the first time."

Interviewer: "Then-?"

Karma: "I thought I was being perfectly clear."

[without change in facial expression] "I'm going to tear this mockery of a ship apart, _splinter by splinter,_ before it even has the chance to make it to sea."

Interviewer: ...

Interviewer: ...

Interviewer: Well, that's...interesting."

[puts on a strained smile and faces the camera] "Alright, there you have it folks! Akabane Karma, the first and number one, anti-Nakano!"

Karma: "Damn straight."


	10. Goodbye Yesterday

**Buried Between the Pages: Final Chapter**

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.

* * *

 **Goodbye Yesterday**

Her eyes watered.

It was beautiful.

" _Reality is merciless, and time is especially tricky..."_

That haunting melody.

 _"_ _We laughed and fretted, over silly and nonsensical things. Once the final bell rings out, the fun times will be over again..."_

And it hurt. So much.

With trembling hands, the door creaked a little as she gently pushed it open, her heart held tenuously in her ribcage. Black robes rustled as she stepped cautiously forward, her gold trimmed hat clasped tightly in one hand while the other held the handsome crimson scroll she had just received early that day.

 _"_ _Bye bye yesterday, three hundred sixty-five days' worth of lessons shoved into bags. Like always, like it's 'see you tomorrow'..."_

It looked just like how she last seen it; shelves of books standing straight-backed in their little neat rows, the tables and chairs sitting primly amongst themselves, and the fluorescent light hanging from their steel corded threads swaying a slightly to a non-existent wind.

The only thing missing was the students with their books propped up on the tables, the computers humming as her peers ran through the websites for their last minute research papers, and the sketchy looking, hawk-like librarian.

The library was deserted.

 _"Bye bye yesterday, three hundred sixty-five days' worth of memories. Even if I grow up some more, they still won't fade a bit..."_

Okuda Manami was in Kunigigaoka Junior High School.

 _I shouldn't be here. This place was declared off-limits._

Manami smiled a bit to herself. It was a watery smile but a smile nonetheless.

 _Having said that, I don't think he should be in here either. We both shouldn't be here._ Manami glanced around, her heart beating steadily as she wiped away her tears and fixed her robes. _There's too many memories._

She didn't need to think about where to go; her feet was already walking towards that familiar table at that small secluded area of the library that she could say confidently that she knew it at the back of her hand by now.

It was the only place she knew he would be.

And sure enough, the back of a crimson redhead was the first thing she met when she reached there.

"Karma-kun."

He didn't need to turn around for her to see the smirk on his face. "Ah, you finally came. What took you so long, Manami-chan? I was starting to get worried."

Manami made an impulsive decision and sat on the table right beside him, joining him in staring into an empty space that only heaven knows what's there that is so interesting to see. The scroll in her hand was clutched so tightly her knuckles were white.

Karma glanced at her, quirking a small smile. "What, no book?" he teased, gently unclenching her fingers from their death hold. It made her relax a bit, though she still felt tense. There was an atmosphere surrounding them that she did not fully understand. It was heavy.

She felt eager anticipation flowing through her veins. For what, she did not know.

Karma had called her here. And she will find out why, one way or another.

"Karma-kun...could you tell me, why are we both here?" Straight to the point and mercilessly blunt, Karma had once described her. It was a second blade that she had for a long time considered unhelpful most of them time. But right now, Manami wasted no time using it to the fullest. "What we're doing now is risky. Karasuma-sensei had already said that the government declared this place off-limits, and isn't it dangerous to be in here right now with all the patrol guards outside monitoring the place-"

"Say, Manami-chan," Karma suddenly interjected. He had turned around, a hand on the table surface supporting his body which was angled towards her, and those imperious gold eyes of his boring into her own. "Tell me exactly how many guards tried to stop you before you reached here?"

She didn't understand why he still had that infuriating (she can admit to herself that sometimes it was endearing; this was not one of those times) smirk, as if he knew something she didn't.

Manami didn't hesitate in her answer. "Three," she said. "But that's beside the point! What if they find us-"

A slim finger was placed on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Hush. If we managed to outsmart a few musclemen to get in here then I doubt they'll ever find us," he said, his eyes laughing. "But enough of that. Come on, tell me how you dealt with those three goons unfortunate enough to find you?"

 _Ah well, that's an interesting story._ Manami willed herself not to blush.

In all actuality, it was a total accident that that she had incapacitated the first two patrol guards, and the third one fell easily with one whiff of her homemade chloroform, which she had modified from an original recipe to be more potent than usual – not enough to kill but enough to dosage to put a full-grown man out of commission for a full twenty-four hours.

"T-That's not important!" Damn it, she stuttered. Manami swore that he was laughing at her right now, but she was too embarrassed to look at him. "Besides, it doesn't matter how I got passed them, Karma-kun, and I know you're trying to distract me right now," she said to her lap. "You haven't even answered my question yet. What are we doing here back at the library?"

"Just a little fun, for old time's sake." Karma leaned farther, both elbows propped on the table. Manami glanced down on him, waiting for him to continue. "It's been one year since we've met each. Spending one last day with me in here couldn't hurt, right?"

Maybe she just imagined it, that wistful longing in his voice. Though, she couldn't try hard enough to convince herself that the painful clenching of her heart was a figment of her imagination. Truly, she was going to miss him.

The fun times. The annoying times. The endearing memories of his smile and friendship.

Taking his hand, she gave it a small squeeze and smiled. "I'm right here now with Karma-kun, aren't I?"

Karma let out a breathy laugh. "For now," he said a little morosely. "After all, after this day ends we're all going off in our own separate ways – you to your national high school and I'm still staying here at Kunigigaoaka. I might not see you for a long time, Manami-chan. We're all going to be busy chasing after our own dreams."

She looked up at the ceiling and she realised how high it was. She never noticed it before. _Like how I never noticed a lot of things I haven't before until now._ "There's still technology and smartphones, Karma-kun. We'd be apart physically but we can still talk to each other," she said. "It's not like this is really a goodbye, Karma-kun. Just a-" she struggled to find the right words for it.

"Just like a ' _see you tomorrow'_?" Karma said wryly.

"Yes! We're still going to talk to each other and be friends right, Karma-kun? That's not going change even if we leave school and move on in our lives," Manami said, prodding him with a finger. He halfheartedly swatted her fingers away and she giggled. "We won't know where the future will take us. But I promise that I'll be there beside you if ever need it," she said, her voice soft. _For all your help this whole year,_ _I can promise you at least that much._

Karma did not say anything as he slowly sat up.

Manami pulled her fingers away only to have them stopped by his hands.

 _"If you've made me an adult, don't be showing me tears,"_ Karma sang, every bit emotional and melancholic as the words of his song indicated. "That's...That's funny, I swear the room wasn't this blurry a second ago..." He sniffed.

She looked at him and was shocked to see him in tears. "K-Karma-kun," she said, touching his face. Karma held her hand against his cheek, and Manami couldn't help but feel herself tearing up too. "It's...It's okay to cry, K-Karma-kun...I'm r-right here..." she stuttered, letting herself be pulled into his embrace. And somehow, the weight of what they had done in the last twenty-four hours and the crushing realisation of what will happen in the next twenty-four hours finally settled onto her, and she cried harder. Karma shook against her, and she held onto him because she was now suddenly afraid to let go.

"I don't want you to leave me," Karma murmured in her ear, and she just nodded against his tear-soaked shirt, trying to convey without words that she felt the same. "Manami, I don't want you to leave me."

She didn't want him to leave either.

"This isn't goodbye, Karma-kun," she hiccuped; the tears didn't seem to want to stop. But that's okay. To hold Karma on last time like this was worth the few salty tears that she had to shed. "This isn't goodbye."

Because their story does not end here.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**

 **A/N:** This is the last chapter for Buried Between the Pages. I hope you all enjoyed the story until the end, and thank you all for sticking with me on this journey of pure fluffiness that is only known as Karmanami.

-The Last Deathly Guardian

Song 'Bye Bye Yesterday' by 3-nen E-guni Utatan.


End file.
